


Sebastian no More

by Splat_Dragon



Series: Black Butler Drabbles [10]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: End of season one, Season two doesn't happen, Spoilers? kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splat_Dragon/pseuds/Splat_Dragon
Summary: The Demon wouldn't returna butler, he was no longerchained to the whims of a MasterMerely a Demon, once more





	Sebastian no More

The Contract was over  
Black Butler the winner  
free to eat his dinner  
Now his work was done

 

On a bench sat the  
Earl whom had won  
His revenge was done.  
Who was the winner?

 

The Earl whom had  
completed his goal  
yet lost his soul  
to his ever loyal butler

 

Would it hurt? asked he  
allowing fear to show  
the butler bowed low  
and admitted it would

 

And yet, he said  
he'd be as kind as he could  
although there still would  
be pain, of course

 

Don't bother, said the Earl  
embrace your beastly nature  
allow yourself to savor  
the fruits of your labor

 

A grin – how could he  
have doubted his Master  
calm in every disaster  
A noble 'til the end

 

A bow, one more time, one of  
his final 'Yes, My Lord's'  
Such meaningless words  
But he was a butler 'til the end

 

It was over in seconds  
a desperate, choking gasp  
struggles in the butler's grasp  
and the Earl was dead

 

The taste was supreme  
bitter in the best of ways  
sweet enough to taste for days  
the fruit of his labor, delicious

 

This was his time to be free  
To relax and enjoy  
the soul of the boy  
who breathed no more

 

With a wave of his hand  
the boy's body was gone  
his bed, it would be on  
when the servants got home

 

The Demon wouldn't return  
a butler, he was no longer  
chained to the whims of a Master  
Merely a Demon, once more

 

And then, the Demon was gone  
without a thought to the past  
his Master had breathed his last  
The Contract already a faint memory

 

He was off to find another Master  
Another person to save from despair  
to trick into a Devil's snare  
The earl had been only a meal, after all


End file.
